Translucent Encounters
by Rikari-chan
Summary: Living in a world of lies, Kuroko Tetsuya doesn't know what to believe in anymore. When he meets someone going through the same thing as him, will he be able to open up or will everything fall in oblivion? This is an AkaKuro.
1. Searching

Hello people~! This is Soul and here's the first chappie of Translucent Encounters~! Please read and enjoy! And leave a review while you're at it! Please tell me how you felt about it~!

By the way, the GoM aren't super famous here. They're just really good friends and they're still good at Basketball.

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke is owned by Tadatoshi Fujimaki. **

On with the story~!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Searching<strong>

Sixteen years, nine months, fifteen days, eight hours, thirty-five minutes, and fifty-seven seconds. That's how long Kuroko Tetsuya has been living in that hollow world.

That's about how long he's been lied to. How long he's been dressed, fed, and shrouded in things that were never true. Everything that made him, him was a lie that continued, that ran on, that never disappeared, and clung onto the edge of his sanity, forever lurking.

That's just how long he's been living his uneventful life without stopping.

That's just about how long he's been a Reality Warper.

* * *

><p>Kuroko Tetsuya was a really unnoticeable person. He was born with a naturally low presence, so he wasn't easily spotted. The fact that he was also short did not help. He also was a really quiet person, so plus points to invisibility.<p>

That aside, it was a rather normal morning to the phantom boy. He got up, brushed his teeth, and struggled to tame his rather wild bedhead. He continued his morning routine and went to school as usual.

He weaved around people, navigating easily through the crowd of students who decided to go look at the school's announcement board. He was not entirely sure what the fuss was about, but he just decided to let it be. It was probably some school activity that he didn't really care about.

As he was approaching the entrance to the school building, he searched for his favorite scare victims, Aomine and Kagami. As he expected, they were leaning on a wall, having an intense staring contest. The sight made him think of a devious plan to make them squeal like little girls.

He smirked and crept towards the two unsuspecting targets, not even having to try hard to sneak closer to them without them noticing his presence. He stood between the two and readied an Ignite Pass to both their stomachs then waited for the right moment to strike.

Just as the stares became more vicious, he drove his palms into both their stomachs and watched as the dropped to the ground and clutched at their abdomens, screaming like little girls all the while. He looked at his handiwork and let out a small smile. 'It really was fun to mess with these two' he thought to himself.

Finally noticing the phantom, Aomine and Kagami stood up and hit Kuroko on the head. "What are you doing Tetsu/Kuroko! That hurt!" they both exclaimed as the leaned on the wall once again watching as the shadow winced in pain and clutched at his head whimpering. He made a kicked puppy face and tried to guilt trip the two, but it did not work, much to his chagrin.

"We should head to class, Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun. We only have ten minutes left." He deadpanned and headed for their classroom, leaving the two out in front of the building. He speed-walked to the classroom and sat in his chair at the back of the room.

He took out a book and started to read, tuning out his surroundings. It's not like anyone would notice anyway, he was invisible after all. He stopped reading for a bit and checked the time. '8:15' the clock read. 'Five minutes left' he thought and turned back to his book and absorbed himself into his own world.

After five minutes, the teacher arrived and the class stood up to greet him. And pretty soon, class breezed past him. Before he knew it, school was over and it was dismissal time. He stood up and collected his things, arranging them neatly in his book bag.

He slung it over his shoulder and stalked out of the classroom. As always, the flow of the crowd pushed him, and it led him towards the announcement board everyone was making a fuss about. They all seemed to be fixated on one paper in particular, so he glanced towards it too.

He silently read the contents and his eyes widened. He turned around and weaved through the crowd and made his way home, tears freely flowing out of his baby blue eyes. That paper, which made him so upset, contained an article.

It was an article about his group of friends, who happened to be exceptional basketball players, going to another school that would certainly enhance their abilities. Kuroko knew that he wasn't supposed to be sad about that, because, after all, it meant that his friends would be steps closer to their dreams.

It was something that was common in their group. Every single one of them wished to become awesome basketball players, and now they have a chance to achieve it. At the thought, he smiled with tears in his eyes.

He sighed. It wasn't good to just brood on like this. He decided to step outside and get fresh air to distract him. He shrugged on a jacket and stalked out of the house. He ran to a nearby playground and sat down on a swing, wanting to get some peace as the sun started sinking below the horizon.

As he sat there alone, the negatives thoughts returned. His eyes started tearing up again and this time, he didn't hold back. He full-on sobbed and cried out. His feelings burst out and he felt relieved after long.

Crying out made him calmer. He knew that his voice wasn't really loud, but he felt better after shouting out. And while he was calming himself down, he failed to notice an ominous shadow lurking behind him.

Hearing a rustle in the grass behind him, he turned and felt someone grab his arms and pull a bag over his head and punch him in the stomach. Everything went black after that…

Kuroko was roused from his short slumber by a sharp slap delivered to his cheek. He winced in pain and opened his eyes. He was met with the sight of a man lifting him off the ground by his clothes. His eyes widened and his heart beat accelerated.

He felt fear pump through his entire being and he glued his eyes to the man in front of him. He started shaking and trembling as the man continued to stare him down, seemingly examining him. He tried to calm himself down, but there's only so much you can do when you're panicking really hard.

His teal hair shined in the light of the room as the man threw him to the side. He glanced up in confusion and found the man laughing. His mind swam in confusion and he tried to make sense of the situation and try to figure out where he was.

"That's quite a pretty face you've got there… I wonder what it will look like when it's filled with terror…" the man said as he stared Kuroko down.

Kuroko finally noticed that he was not the only one there. All around the room lied at least a dozen teens around his age. Once again, fear covered him and his hands shook uncontrollably.

'What's happening?' he thought to himself as he glanced around the room again. He had no idea where he was, but he knew he had to get away. He tried looking for any possible escape routes, but unfortunately, he couldn't find one.

While he was trying to find an escape route, he heard a strangled cry. The man had picked up one of the teens that were sitting on the floor; all tied up and drew his hands around the teen's neck. He could only watch as the man tightened his hold and snapped the teen's neck.

The carnage continued and Kuroko felt tears stream down continuously down his cheeks and bile rising up in his throat. His pale face became contorted with pure terror and resigned himself to his fate when he saw the man walk towards him. He shut his eyes in horror.

**To be continued~**

* * *

><p>Hello again~! I'm sorry for the kinda cliffie XD~! Please tell me how you felt about it~! I would really love to hear from you!<p>

**R & R~!**

**Special Thanks to: Belles7 and Gabsenpai~! **


	2. Discovering

**Chapter 2: Discovering**

Hello again~! This is the second chapter of Translucent Encounters~! Please read and review~! Also, please tell me what you thought about it~! Your suggestions and reviews are well appreciated!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. Tadatoshi Fujimaki does~**

On with the story~!

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

**~Discovering~**

He shut his eyes in horror. His life started flashing before his eyes, and he could barely keep away a scream. He wanted to get away. He wanted to run and be together with his friends. He mustered up his courage and opened his eyes.

"Get away from me!" he yelled as loudly as he could and braced himself for the incoming hit. He readied himself for the pain and silently said goodbye to his friends and family in his mind. "Goodbye, Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun, Mother, Father. Thank you for everything." He thought as the murderer didn't move?

He stared at the seemingly frozen man and tried standing up from his position. He became so confused. Why wasn't the man moving? Wasn't he going to kill him a while ago? He walked closer to the man and hesitantly tried to poke his arm.

He must have poked too hard, because the man fell over. He bent down to examine the man. Everything seemed fine except for the fact that he wasn't moving, and his face was frozen into a sneering expression. Experimentally, he tried poking the man again.

He gasped in shock. The man crumbled away like dust at his touch. Breaking into a million tiny pieces, the man's ashes scattered over the room, becoming indistinguishable against the bloodstained floor. Slowly, as he glanced around the room, everything started dissolving into a blank space.

He tried making sense of the situation, looking for an exit. He needed to get out of here. Wherever "here" was. He struggled to get to his feet and walked forward. He trudged forward unsurely and kept glancing around, looking back to only see a void.

Tears filled his eyes and he kept searching for something. Something that might get him out of this crazy place. His eye caught a glimmer to his left, so he walked towards it, wary as ever. It was a door, hidden from view by a pair of dark curtains. His eyes sparkled and he reached the doorknob, flinging the door open.

A bright light temporarily blinded him, and he collapsed and sat down on the ground, catching his breath. His heart has calmed down significantly, and his vision started clearing up. When he finally regained his eyesight, he was met with a horrifying sight. Just as the room had, his surroundings were dissolving into a dark void.

His eyes widened and the tears kept streaming out of his eyes. He desperately tried to get back to his house, not minding the wounds he got whenever he tripped and the injuries from the previous incident. He scrambled for his keys, and found that they were missing. 'I must have dropped it while I was running' he thought to himself and reached for the key that was always placed under the welcome mat.

He slid it into the lock and turned it. The lock clicked open, and he raced inside. He headed for the kitchen where he knew his mother would be. And there she was, standing beside the counter, bearing a bright smile.

"Welcome home, Tetsuya. You look thirsty; I'll make you something to drink." She said as she turned to bring out a mug and other needed materials to make hot chocolate, with vanilla of course. Kuroko sighed in relief and gratefully smiled to his mother. "Thank you mother." he said. He then walked up to her to give her a hug.

He burst out in tears. When he tried hugging his mother the weirdest thing happened. Instead of his arms going around her, they passed right through her. His mother, who was just standing there a while ago burst into a million pieces as he touched her. Just like what happened to the man earlier.

He knelt to the floor, crying and screaming as the world felt apart around him. 'I don't want this to happen! I want everything back to normal!' he thought as he sobbed even more. "Stop this! Please! Turn things back to normal!" he screamed out to no one in particular and lost consciousness.

When he woke up, he was befuddled. Everything had turned back to normal. Nothing was out of the ordinary. He was lying on his bed, in his room, in his house. He blinked once, twice, and rubbed his eyes. Was everything just a dream? Was that horrible experience _**really **_just a dream?

He clutched his chest and sighed. 'No use thinking about that, I better get ready for school' he thought and glanced at his clock. '7:15' it read. He still had a long time before school starts, but he decided to be early today (Not that he didn't come to school early every day.) and read.

He did his morning routine and headed to school. It was still early, so there was barely anyone at the school. After all, who would wake up at such an ungodly hour? He went to his classroom and sat in his chair. He still had an hour and five minutes left, so he pulled out a book and started reading.

It was a fairly interesting book so he was immediately absorbed into it. His attention was only on the book so he didn't mind his surroundings. He was broken from his reverie by someone tapping him on his shoulder. Not wanting to seem rude, he turned to the source and was about to politely tell the person to leave him alone when the said person happened to be Kagami.

Well, Aomine was there too, but Kagami was the one who tapped him so he noticed Kagami first (First come, first serve right?). He wondered about what they needed now and sighed.

"What do you need, Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun?" he asked and stared at the two lights. He noticed their fidgets and knew that they were probably going to tell him something important. He straightened his back and fully faced them.

The two of them seemed nervous and they didn't really look like they wanted to tell him whatever it was that was bothering them. They stood there for a while and finally, Aomine spoke.

"We've been offered by another school to transfer there. It's a school famous for their sports department, so we can improve there. And we wanted to tell you cause we're transferring today." He said and started staring at his shoes like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

Kuroko felt tears prick the back of his eyes. 'So they really are leaving huh?' he thought as he merely stared at them, unsure of what to say. Aomine broke the awkward atmosphere by apologizing.

"Sorry Tetsu. We're leaving you alone here…" he trailed off. Kuroko stared at him more and let out a small smile. "It's okay Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun. I knew about it already. I guess this is goodbye. Farewell Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun." he said.

Aomine and Kagami were both surprised and saddened. They knew that Kuroko was trying not to cry, but they really didn't know what to do next. They just exchanged a look and sighed. They stood in front of Kuroko, and as if practiced, they bowed at the same time.

"Thanks for everything Kuroko/Tetsu. We'll achieve our dreams and always remember you." They exclaimed.

Kuroko looked at them with wide eyes. He was honestly just really happy about this. He nodded his head and said "The other guys are included too, right? I don't think I can muster up the courage to face the rest, so please tell everyone that I will miss them and Congratulations."

Aomine and Kagami grinned and voiced out an affirmative. They then walked out of the classroom and left Kuroko to his own devices. At that moment, the smile fell off Kuroko's face; a frown appeared to replace it.

He was shocked because he thought what happened was a dream. When the crowd led him to the announcement board, when he ran home crying, when he was shouting in that park, when he was taken captive, and when the world fell apart before his very eyes.

'Could it be that what I saw wasn't a dream? Was everything real?' he thought to himself as he internally panicked and felt anxiety come over him.

He was broken from his panicking by his teacher walking in the room. Class was starting, so he decided to fill his head with academic stuff to distract him. This worked for a bit, until his mind wandered back to the memories they had.

He felt like crying, but he stopped himself. This wasn't a place to cry or mope. He straightened himself up and listened to what the teacher was saying. He usually didn't care, but he really needed something to distract him, so he decided to listen.

"We'll be having a new classmate, so please treat him well. You can come in now." the teacher said as he signaled for someone to enter.

The new student piqued his interest. He usually wouldn't care, but something was telling him to look. He just trusted his gut, so he did. And standing in front of the whole class was a boy not taller than him by much.

The new student had shiny red hair that made you want to run your fingers through it and heterochromatic eyes that seemed to stare deep into your soul. He was also pale and very good looking. Yes, _**VERY **_good looking. In fact, he made half the class swoon by merely looking at them. He also seemed to be able to see Kuroko, despite the boy's really low presence.

He suddenly smirked and said "My name is Akashi Seijuuro. It is nice to meet you all."

And right at that moment, I felt my heart skip a beat.

**To be Continued~!**

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Hello~! Thank you for reading this again~! XD I really do not know how to end a chapter~! I'm sorry… Anyway~! Akashi makes an appearance~! And I guess we'll learn why it's called Translucent Encounters pretty soon~! Please leave a review and tell me what you think~!

**R & R~!**


	3. Researching

Hi~ This is Rikari-chan. (Formerly known as SoulStorm) And I present to you~ The THIRD chapter of Translucent Encounters~~~~ Now that Akashi's finally entered the spotlight? What will happen?

Read on to find out~ And as always, I apologize for the bad chappie~ Sorreh~!

And also, to those who haven't read The Kuroko Shipping Wars yet, please do~ Awesomeness awaits you~!

(Oh hey that rhymed.)

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB. Tadatoshi Fujimaki does.**

On with the story~!

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter 3: Researching~<strong>

The new student was gorgeous to say the least. He wasn't very tall; in fact he was only taller than Kuroko by a few inches (Estimated of course). But by his eyes, everyone could tell that he was strict. He also had this scowl on his face whenever he wasn't smirking, which was very annoying.

Kuroko wanted to be as farthest away from him as possible, because the guy just gave off a weird vibe that threw Kuroko off. It really wasn't helping that he was still bothered by his dream and his friends leaving.

Oh, and by his friends, he meant Aomine, Kagami, Kise, Murasakibara, and Midorima. They were weird, but he was too. That aside, he was really having bad luck. Their teacher came up with a new seat plan, and they had to sit exactly beside each other, and he happened to be seated beside the new student, who was staring at him rather intensely.

He sighed and turned to face the 'Akashi' person. "Is there anything you want, Akashi-san?" he asked and returned the stare.

The redhead chuckled and turned away from him. "You'll learn in time, Tetsuya." he then proceeded to fake taking notes. Kuroko blinked. They were on first name basis now? Oh well…

He sighed and took notes. For real. But while he was busy taking notes, Akashi tapped him on the shoulder and wrote in his notebook.

'Come to the rooftop after school.' He scribbled in such perfectly neat penmanship, Kuroko was a bit jealous. Kuroko pondered on it. It would be bad to trust this guy, because he just met him and he already wants to stay the fuck away from him. But his curiosity got the best of him, and he scribbled out an affirmative on his own notebook.

He might have made the wrong choice, but there was no way to back out of it now, so he just waited for the time to pass.

* * *

><p>He pushed the door to the rooftop open nervously. He was not sure why Akashi wanted to talk to him, but he really wanted to know. He was curious! 'Oh god. I really have to stop watching Hyouka so much.' He thought to himself.<p>

The bright light temporarily blinded his eyes, and he couldn't see anything for a bit. When he finally came to, he realized that he was standing near the edge. One wrong step and he could seriously fall. He panicked. 'How did I get here? I didn't even feel myself moving…' he tried to step away from the edge, but he felt an invisible force hold him down.

He couldn't move. It was like something was holding him legs tightly and pinning him firmly to the ground. He panicked more. He really wasn't sure how that could be, cause he was pretty much screaming his lungs out a while ago.

But he was still stuck. He decided to just stand there because the hold on his feet got tighter and tighter as he struggled. Of course, there would be no issue with this, but the force started pushing him towards the edge and forcing him to fall.

When he saw the bottom, he almost fainted. He wished and thought as hard as he could.

"Stop it!" he screamed. He shut his eyes and readied himself for impact, but it never came. He slowly opened his eyes. He was back at the rooftop's entrance. The door was open, and Akashi was standing at the other side of it, clutching the doorknob.

Akashi had a slightly confused look on his face. "Tetsuya? What's wrong?" he said and tilted his head a bit. Kuroko blinked. What just happened? Did he imagine everything? Was that really the case? Anyway, he had to respond to Akashi.

"I am fine Akashi-san. Why did you ask me to come here?" Kuroko asked and walked out to the rooftop, following Akashi.

"Ah. About that. There's really no need. I've confirmed my suspicions." Akashi smirked darkly. Kuroko shivered in fear, and he felt terror creep over his whole being. Somehow, seeing Akashi smirk like that scared him more than any dream could have. Even the one he had last night.

Yes, that dream paled in comparison to the redhead. Akashi was seriously scaring the lights out of him right now, but he really didn't want to seem weak, so he put up a brave front.

"What do you mean Akashi-san?" he struggled to keep his face in its usual poker. He quietly watched the redhead with his exceptional observations skills. Any attempt to read the crimson-haired male's thoughts was futile, he noted. He usually would be able to read anyone without difficulty, but Akashi was impossible.

For some reason, Akashi grinned even wider. He resembled a bloodthirsty killer at the moment, but Kuroko had no intention of showing weakness. He kept a straight face and stared at hid redheaded classmate.

"Hmm… It would be really hard to explain in words, but you're like me." Akashi gave him a smile. The bluenette's face became contorted with confusion. 'What was he talking about?' swam in the azure-haired male's head.

"Have you ever thought that everything around you is just a fake? That everything you see is just a projection?" the redhead looked at him, and searched for an answer.

This made the bluenette even more confused. He was not really sure what the redhead was asking him, but unconsciously, his lips moved and formed a reply.

"Yes Akashi-san, but how did you know that?" he covered his mouth in shock, but the words have already been blurted out.

Akashi chuckled, and pointed at him. "Because I created you. I created everything about you. Even this world that you're so attached to. I created it all."

Kuroko blinked in confusion. He really didn't understand. First Akashi was creeping him out and scaring him to the point of trembling, and now he's telling him that he's God? Kuroko was unsure, so he asked Akashi about it.

"Then wouldn't that make you God Akashi-san?" he coolly said and watched the redhead's face fill with laughter. Akashi burst out in laughter a few seconds later. Kuroko didn't know what part of what he said was funny, but the redhead was close to doubling over in laughter.

Kuroko creased his forehead in annoyance. He really didn't know what he said that was deemed funny. He was definitely serious, and yet Akashi was laughing like he just told the funniest joke in the world.

"What are you laughing about Akashi-san?" he inquired and aimed an angry glare at his classmate. Akashi straightened up a bit and opened his mouth to give a response.

"You." he then laughed again, and at this point, Kuroko couldn't hold himself. He sent an angrier glare at Akashi and voiced out his annoyance.

"Please stop laughing. I do not think that what I said was a joke, and it does not deserve to be laughed at. It requires an answer, and I am waiting for one." Kuroko exclaimed. Well, it wasn't really that loud because Kuroko was well, Kuroko. And Kuroko did not raise his voice.

Akashi fixed himself up and gave an amused face at Kuroko's outburst. He coolly answered with a small smile on his face, which added to his total creepiness.

"Alright Tetsuya. And you are right. Leaving a question hanging would be rather rude. I guess I am one, Tetsuya. And you are too." He left the rooftop, leaving the door open.

Kuroko was left with words that seemed to vague for him to process. Akashi was a mystery that he simply could not solve. And he'd like to keep it at that actually. But he was stuck with one final question that he really should have thought of earlier.

'How the fuck did Akashi know his name?'

* * *

><p>Haha~ I'm sorry XD I really couldn't think of a way to finish the chapter. And I ended up ending it with another cliffie. I really don't know how many chapters this will be, but do expect slow updates. I have many ideas right now, and I would really like to post them as soon as possible. So, I might not be able to update this one. This is also because school has already started for me~<p>

Anyway, I'm making a new fic that's called "AkaKuro VocaSongs" if you have time, please check it out ^.^ I worked pretty hard on it…

Thank you for reading, and please feel free to tell me what you thought about it XD

**R & R~!**


End file.
